Betrayal
by Akatsuki1210
Summary: Sasori and Deidara had been together for 2 years but their relationship did not start off the way most relationships did. So yes, their relationship had a rocky start but it turned into something much better. They were happy with one another and promised each other no one would get in between, but not everything goes the way you want. Was written for SasoDei's month.


**After getting a message about writing SasoDei story for their month, I decided to write it! **

**It sucks for me, well my stories always suck. Lol. **

**So read, if you want.**

**There are no lemons, if you ask and not that many curse, but I still rated it as 'T'.**

* * *

"How could you?!" Sasori shouted as he slapped Deidara across his cheek. Tears started rolling down the blonde's face as he saw Sasori picking up his jacket. "I'm leaving."

"No, please, please don't leave me," The blonde begged as he grabbed onto Sasori's shirt.

"Deidara, I gave you my heart, my soul, myself, was not that enough for you? I _loved_ you, and you destroyed me. You took my heart and ripped it off." Sasori sighed, as he continued, "I. _Loved._ You. And you used me the whole time. Did you not care for me? I thought you loved me but it seems I was wrong. Was I just a toy? Was I a plaything for you? I'm sorry but I can't stay here any longer. I'm leaving."

Sasori pulled Deidara's hand away and left. The blonde fell to the ground, with his hand over his chest, and cried. He didn't know what to do or say. He knew what he did was bad but he loved Sasori. He didn't mean to betray him. He just wanted to go back in time and changed the past but everyone knew that was not possible. He couldn't tell Sasori the truth. All the blonde tried to do was protecting Sasori, but all he did was hurt him. ''_What am I going to do now? Sasori, please come back_.''

-xxx-

Sasori was hurt, really bad. Tears were falling down his face as he walked home. His heart broke into pieces when he saw Deidara kissing someone else and it got worse just seeing Deidara's crying face as he left. He felt, betrayed by his brat and angry at himself for making him cry. But seeing Deidara would make him remember the kiss and that pain was something he could not handle. He loved Deidara. He thought he was going to spend the rest of his life with his blonde. He thought Deidara was the one, but he was wrong. His world shattered and now he was lost. ''_What am I going to do now? What am I going to do without my Dei?''_

-xxx-

"Hey, Dei," Gaara said as he put his arm around Deidara's shoulders as they walked through the gates of the university. Deidara shook of his arm.

"What do you want?" He snapped.

"A little snappy this morning, aren't we?" The red head then noticed the blonde's red and puffy eyes. "Were you crying, baby?"

"Don't you dare call me 'baby'. There is only one person who can call me that."

"Who, Sasori? I assume he has broken up with you by now, considering he saw us kissing-"

"Shut up." Deidara glared at Gaara, "Stop talking about that. I only did it for Sasori. Believe me, you are nothing, but a trash to me."

"Don't tell me you still love him..."

"Of course, I still love him. I'm protecting him from you!"

"That's sweet," Gaara said with a big smile on his face. Deidara had never understood why he befriended this guy. He thought he would be someone kind and thoughtful, but he turned out to be a blackmailing, manipulative, two-faced piece of shit.

"Fucking hell, leave me alone," The blonde complained.

"No, we are supposed to be dating. That's what you agreed," Gaara said as he grabbed Deidara's hand.

"Why are we still continuing this? He's already broken up with me."

"I want to see how much more pain I can cause him before he breaks."

"Why can't you just leave him alone? What did he ever do to you?!"

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out."

Deidara didn't bother to ask anymore. He was exhausted and hurt. He had no energy to fight back today. All he wanted was to see Sasori and talk to him but it seemed he wouldn't have that chance. Sasori didn't come to the university, which to Gaara's amusement, meant that the darker haired one was at home probably crying his eyes out or something. Deidara spent the whole day being Gaara's 'boyfriend' which amazed people around them. He just wanted the day to be over so that he could get away from Gaara and his annoying comments about Sasori. And not saeeing his lover..well ex, was what pained him the most. He knew he had to go and talk to him so that afternoon he went Sasori's house.

"Sasori, please open the door," Deidara begged as he kept on knocking. The red head was at home but he wasn't going to open the door for his ex-boyfriend. He didn't want to see the brat's face, so he stayed quiet. "Please, Sasori, please, just open the door. Let me talk to you, please."

The blonde knew Sasori was there. He knew Sasori didn't want to talk to him, but he had to try. The red head was everything to him. There was nothing Deidara wouldn't do for him.

"Please, just open the door." Deidara kept banging his fist onto the door but still Sasori wouldn't open it.

Deidara knew he wouldn't open it so he sat down on the steps and cried.

The red head could hear Deidara's sobs which hurt him. Hearing Deidara cry was hard. His chest was in so much pain already. He wanted to take 'his' brat in his arms and comfort him, but seeing Deidara would just bring back memories he didn't want to see. He clutched at his chest as he sat on the other side of the door hearing the sobs from Deidara. Tears eventually ran down his eyes. Sasori knew it wasn't right to leave the blonde out there in the cold but the betrayal was too much for him. It eventually grew dark and the red head hadn't heard any crying from the other side for a while so he assumed Deidara had left. Sasori needed some air, so he decided to go outside for a walk. He put on a jacket and opened the door, but to his surprise he saw Deidara still sitting there on the steps, freezing in the cold.

"S-S-Sasori?" The blonde stuttered, his body shivering.

"Brat! Why are you still here? It's so cold. You could get pneumonia or something."

"I wanted to talk to you so I waited."

"Just come inside." Sasori wasn't a monster, well sometimes he was, but now the one he had to help was Deidara. So, he helped Deidara inside and sat him down on the couch. He walked off and came back with a blanket for his ex.

"Thank you," Deidara muttered. "Sasori, can we talk please?"

"We have nothing to talk about. You should leave soon. I assume your _boyfriend_ wouldn't like it if you were here."

"That's what I wanted to talk about. Gaara is not my boyfriend. I don't feel anything for him. I love you."

"And I am supposed to believe that?"

"Yes, you are. We have been through so much, why can't you believe me?"

"Because I saw you kissing someone else, someone who wasn't me. How am I supposed to believe your feelings for me?"

"I love you and I know you still love me. You need to trust me."

"Our relationship was built on trust, Deidara, but you broke that bond and I don't think I could ever trust you again. Can you just leave and go home, please?"

"But–"

"I'm sorry, Deidara. Just go, please."

"Okay, I'll go. Just remember that I love you." Deidara put down the blanket and placed a kiss near Sasori's lips. The blonde left Sasori that night, confused and in pain, once again.

-xxx-

Two weeks passed. Sasori avoided and ignored Deidara as much as possible. There would be times he would pass Deidara in the hallways but he would just keep walking and not glance at him. Seeing his brat holding someone else's hand was something Sasori didn't want to see. His' feelings had never changed. He still loved Deidara, so seeing him with someone else was too much to bear. Deidara looked happy with Gaara which made him think if Deidara was ever happy with him. ''_As long as my brat is happy, I'll be happy for him too"_ He thought it often, even though he knew that was a lie. He was nothing without his blonde.

"Let go of me!" Sasori heard Deidara yelling. He turned around to find Deidara shaking Gaara's grip off his wrist. Sasori wanted to walk over and help his brat, but he chose not to. This was their problem so they should figure it out. He shouldn't interfere in another couple's fight. He turned back around and continued walking to class.

"Why do we still have to do this? Can't you see he's hurt enough?" He heard Deidara ask. ''_What is Deidara talking about?''_ This definitely stopped the red head in his tracks. He stood against the wall pretending to be looking at his notes.

"You agreed to this," Sasori heard the another red head say.

"I did it for him so we can stop this charade now," Deidara replied. He forced Gaara's hand off his wrist and tried to walk off.

"Hey, don't walk away from me." Gaara grabbed the blonde's shoulder and turned him around. This made Sasori uncomfortable. He closed his book of notes and walked over to the fight that was occurring.

"Hey, let him go," Sasori demanded.

"What's it to you? He's not your boyfriend anymore," Gaara snapped back.

"Just because he's dating you doesn't mean you can hurt him. Deidara come with me." Deidara just nodded.

"Uh uh, he isn't going anywhere with you. Deidara, I'll tell everyone if you go with him."

The blonde started 'worrying'. ''_What should I do?''_ He had to choose between saving Sasori or not.

"Brat, what's he talking about?" Sasori asked, cocking an eyebrow. Deidara had no idea what to do. He looked at Sasori and back again at Gaara.

"I can't tell you, Sasori. I'm sorry," The blonde said softly. Sasori was too important for him.

"You should just leave now," Gaara said with a smile on his face.

"Just shut the fuck up!" Sasori threw a punch into Gaara's face causing him to fall onto the ground. "And wipe that stupid smile off your face." Sasori grabbed Deidara's hand and pulled him along until they got outside the building.

"Thank you, Sasori..." Deidara said as soon as they stopped walking.

"Deidara... what was he talking about?" The red head asked with a serious look in his eyes.

"I was protecting you, Sasori, because I love you. I love you so much I had to be with him for you. I didn't want anything to ruin life. I did it all for you. I love you," Deidara said as tears rolled down his face. All the things he wanted to say kept coming out. "He had something on you that he wouldn't tell me. He forced me to kiss him. I didn't know what to do. I had to keep you safe...Sasori.. You mean too much to me. You–" Sasori cut him off by pulling the blonde into a hug. He didn't want to hear anymore. He just wanted Deidara in his arms again. Feeling his now-again-lover's warmth against his body was enough. To be able to wrap his arms around Deidara's waist was enough. To be able to smell his scent was enough. All Sasori needed was Deidara, to make his life complete. He was a mess without Deidara. To finally have his blonde back in his arms was enough.

"I love you, Dei. I don't ever want to lose you again," Sasori said tenderly into his lover's ear.

"I love you too, Sasori," Deidara whispered softly, smiling into his partner's chest.

Sasori pulled Deidara away from his body and bent down, placing a kiss onto his boyfriend's lips. To be able to kiss Deidara again was heaven. _''Brat, you are all I need.''_

* * *

**Soo, thanks for reading. This was made for SasoDei's month.**

**And yay for my first one shot in this acc. ^-^**

**Don't ask why I chose Gaara over Itachi, Hidan or another guys; Well, that doesn't mean, I prefer GaaDei than these other ones, but after re-reading Woolfy's 'Sekkus Skato' I started being fan of GaaDei and Gaara, now he's my favorite after Akatsuki & Madara.**

**Well, on another side, hope you liked it. Review?**


End file.
